bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Yammy Llargo
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 3 kwietnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 230 cm | weight = 303 kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = 0 Espada, Arrancar #10 | previous team = Espada | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Ira | manga debut = Tom 22, Rozdział 190 | anime debut = Odcinek 113 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Kenji Nomura | english voice = Paul St. Peter Jamieson Price (Bleach: Soul Resurrección) }} Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strona 17, czasami romanizowany jako Yammy Riyalgo. Jest Arrancarem oraz jedynym członkiem Espady, którego numer (a co za tym idzie - siła) zmienia się podczas wyzwolenia mocy. Jednocześnie zajmuje pozycję Décimo (10) jak i Cero (0) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Numer Yammy'ego przed uwolnieniem Jest największym w Espadzie. Yammy Llargo jest gigantem wśród Arrancarów. Opalony, grzbiet czaszki osadzony na czubku głowy. Ma brązowe oczy i czarne włosy oraz długie, gęste bokobrody i cienki kucyk. Poza tym jest łysy. Ma również pomarańczowe brwi i czerwone oznaczenia pod oczami. Nosi jednolity strój Arrancar, tylko różnicą jest to, że kurtka jest zawsze otwarta. Like all Arrancar, he has a large hole in his chest signifying his previous time as a Hollow. What remains of his Hollow mask is the jawbone (complete with 8 teeth), which rests on his chin. A tattoo of the number 10, signifying Yammy's rank in the Espada, is on his left shoulder. However, in his released form, the number changes to 0. Osobowość Yammy is portrayed as arrogant and overconfident in his abilities. He is also quite brutal, as shown when a female Arrancar medic reattaches his severed arm. To test his new arm's strength, he punches the medic's head and destroys it, instantly killing her, and grumbles that his original arm should have split her in two. According to Szayel Aporro Granz, Yammy has a habit of shouting "suerte" (Spanish for "lucky") when he comes across opponents that will amuse him, such as when he first encountered Ichigo Kurosaki in Karakura Town. The biggest, but not the brightest of the Espada, Yammy relies greatly on Ulquiorra to give him instructions and orders, acting somewhat as his enforcer, though has been shown to function well without him during a subsequent Karakura raid. Rather than using tactics in the battlefield, Yammy prefers just to fight with his brute strength and seems to take joy in killing and hurting others. To grow stronger and kill more efficiently, Yammy rests and eats in his spare time. He seems to respect Ulquiorra to some degree, wanting to aid the latter during his final fight with Ichigo, also displaying slight surprise after Ulquiorra's death at the hands of Hollow Ichigo, but the former seemed more shocked at his defeat and disappointed at not being able to participate in the fight than actual concern. Other than Ulquiorra, Yammy has shown that he has no regard for his other allies, such as referring to the other Espada as "trash" (including Ulquiorra), and even going as far as attacking them without warning; he killed the medic that reattached his arm just to test its strength, attacked Menoly Mallia without an apparent reason (before Loly Aivirrne lashed out in retaliation and fear), and attacked Rudbornn Chelute while he was fighting against Rukia Kuchiki (though in Rudobōn's case, Yammy may had blindly struck him because he was angry at Uryū Ishida for making him fall from the tower). Fabuła Arrancar Yammy first appears in Karakura along with Ulquiorra Cifer, as the first team of Arrancar to scout out the human world. Their mission is to collect information on Ichigo Kurosaki. Shortly after arriving, several ordinary Humans gathered to gawk at the crater that Yammy and Ulquiorra had made with their arrival. Yammy assumes the Humans are staring at him, ignorant of the fact that most Humans are incapable of seeing spirits, and proceeds to suck out the souls of every nearby human out of frustration. Only Tatsuki Arisawa survives the encounter. Yasutora Sado and Orihime Inoue arrive and attempt to fend off Yammy, but he easily defeats Chad, and is not even remotely harmed by Orihime's Koten Zanshun, grabbing Tsubaki and crushing him to pieces with his bare hands. thumb|left|190px|[[Ichigo Kurosaki blokuje atak Yammy'ego]] When Ichigo arrives at the scene, he quickly releases his Bankai and easily blocks a punch from Yammy and then proceeds to slice off Yammy's arm, in revenge for injuring Chad. Yammy appears to be losing until Ichigo has to battle his inner Hollow for control of his body. Yammy takes the opportunity to gain the upper hand, repeatedly punching Ichigo and giving him a heavy beating. He is stopped by Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, who proceed to make short work of Yammy, easily deflecting his attempts to attack them. Before they can inflict any major damage, however, Ulquiorra steps in and forces Yammy to retreat. The two then return to Hueco Mundo, having completed their mission. thumb|right|190px|Yammy uwalnia się z lodu Hitsugayi Yammy has his arm reattached in Hueco Mundo''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 229, pages 2-5 and heads off to Karakura Town along with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Luppi Antenor, and Wonderweiss Margela as part of the second assault on the Human World.Bleach manga; Rozdział 230, strony 8-9 After a short conversation with Tōshirō Hitsugaya where he notes that they both are somehow related to the number ten, Yammy starts fighting against Hitsugaya and easily breaks the ice of his Shikai, but his opponent is taken on by Luppi, leaving Yammy with no one to fight. Later, he performs a devastating surprise attack on Kisuke Urahara.Bleach manga; Rozdział 234, strona 12 However, Urahara manages to survive and seems unharmed, which confounds Yammy. After an exchange of blows, Urahara seems to have gained the upper hand, revealing he is using one of his inventions: a portable Gigai. He has simply been switching places with it the entire time. Yammy gets angry and claims that Urahara is looking down on him, but he is taken back to Hueco Mundo by a Negación beam before the fight continues. Hueco Mundo After Ichigo, Chad, and Uryū Ishida invade Hueco Mundo, he is seen at end of the table with the other Espada as they are briefed about the situation. He sits between Aaroniero Arruruerie and Baraggan Louisenbairn. He complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero, Baraggan, Szayel Aporro Granz and Nnoitra Gilga. He is later seen when he senses Aaroniero has been killed, but surprisingly just scoffs at this bit of news. Sztuczna Karakura 190px|thumb|left|Yammy zjawia się by pomóc Ulquiorrze Następnie wyburza ścianę i pojawia się na miejscu walki Ulquiorry z Ichigo. Mówi swojemu koledze z Espady, że przyszedł by pomóc, lecz Ulquiorra odpowiada, że jej nie potrzebuje, i jeśli chce walczyć, to może poszukać sobie kapitanów do walki. Yammy jednak stara się go przekonać i wreszcie mu się udaje. Zwraca się w stronę Loly i Menoly i po chwili atakuje Menoly wysyłając ją prosto w ścianę. Potem atakuje Loly, lecz ta broni się i rani go lekko swoim Zanpakutō, po czym go uwalnia, i to ona atakuje Yammy'ego mówiąc, że nie przybyła tu by zginąć. Yammy unika ataku, który ku jego zdziwieniu niszczy pobliski filar. Llargo zgniata całe ciało Loly pod swoją pięścią, po czym znów wbija ją w ziemię i szybko się nudzi, gdy zauważa, że Loly już nie żyje. Zwraca się do Ulquiorry czy może już zabić Orihime Inoue, ale w tym momencie pojawia się Uryū Ishida, który atakuje go swoją strzałą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 343, strony 14-16 thumb|190px|right|Uryū atakuje Yammy'ego Kiedy Llargo zamierza kontratakować, Ishida znów go rani, jednak Arrancar wciąż się trzyma na nogach. Uryū mówi, że nie jest tak źle jak na Espadę, po tym mówi "Mala Suerte" (pech) i wysyła w jego stronę strzały, łamiąc wszystkie filary w budynku i strącając Yammy'ego na dół. Następnie przejmuje pilnowanie Inoue, aby Kurosaki skupił się na walce. Yammy pada na kolana, lecz nie zostało przebite jego Hierro.Bleach manga; Rozdział 343, strona 17 Ishida komentuje ten fakt, a Yammy zdenerwowany atakuje, jednak zostaje ostrzeżony, by uważał jak stąpa. Nic to nie daje i pod jego stopami wybucha bomba, która została specjalnie stworzona by zabić Arrancara, a następnie spada z osłabionych przez Ishidę filarów na kolejną bombę, która mocno go rani.Bleach manga; Rozdział 344, strony 2-5 Stworzył je kapitan 12 Dywizji - Mayuri Kurotsuchi, którego Ishida nazwał "obrzydliwym naukowcem".Bleach manga; Rozdział 343, strony 18-19 thumb|190px|left|Llargo atakuje Rodobōna Arrancar, spadając poprzez wszystkie piętra Las Noches dociera w końcu do parteru i prawdopodobnie zabija pokonanego przez Rukię Rudobōna. Czując, iż energia duchowa Ulquiorry znikła, zaczyna naśmiewać się z dumy 4 Espady, który nie chciał jego pomocy w walce z Ichigo, po czym wyzwala swoją prawdziwą formę. Przyglądający się temu Rukia, Renji oraz Chad nie kryją przerażenia, kiedy numer Arrancara ulega zmianie i przekształca się w zero. Sado zauważa różnicę w jego rozmiarach. Yammy wyjawia wtedy, iż członkowie Espady tak naprawdę nie są pogrupowani numerami od 1 do 10, ale od 0 do 9.Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 16-17 Podaje również swoje nazwisko. Rozpoczyna walkę z intruzami. Renji atakuje Yammy'ego swoim Zabimaru, lecz ten się tym nie przejmuje. Próbuje go uderzyć, ale Rukia go ratuje atakiem - Tsukishiro. Yammy atakuje ich, jednakże Sado go powstrzymał. Użył na nim La Muerte, które nie poskutkowało. Renji się zdenerwował i użył Bankai, a Yammy je rozwalił i Abarai użył ataku, który go uwięził. Rukia wykorzystała sytuację i użyła Hakuren, a Yasutora Brazo Derecho de Gigante. Llargo przy pomocy swojego Reiatsu unieszkodliwił ataki. Zaczęli go okrążać. Rukia pojawiła się przed nim i Yammy myślał że ją złapie. Była to przynęta. Chad oślepił piaskiem Yammy'ego, a Renji zaatakował Kościanym Działem Pawianów. Cero Espada zauważył i uderzył porucznika 6 Dywizji, Yasutorę unieszkodliwił swoim ogonem, a Rukię złapał. Zastanawiał się w jaki sposób się z nią rozprawić. Przez nieuwagę Yammy'ego użyła Sōkatsui. Yammy powiedział że to go zabolało i rzucił Rukią bardzo daleko. 190px|thumb|right|Yammy uderzony Getsugą Tenshō Chwilę potem zjawia się Kurosaki, który pokonał Ulquiorrę. Uratował przed upadkiem dziewczynę. Yammy wymówił jego nazwisko, oraz że go zabije. W tej chwili zaczął ładować Cero, które Ichigo zniszczył Getsugą. 0 Espada się wkurzył i ruszył w stronę Vizarda i Kuchiki, którzy przy użyciu Shunpo dostali się na pobliski budynek. Chłopak ruszył na Arrancara, ale zamiast atakować, przemieszczał się. Yammy był tym zdenerwowany i zaatakował Ichigo ramieniem, blokując go. Kurosaki powiedział Espadzie, że nie ucieka, tylko chciał przemieścić się w inne miejsce. Uderzył Yammy'ego Getsugą Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strony 18-19 Espada upada, lecz niedługo później wstaje i mówi, że to go zabolało. Walcząc z Kurosakim użył Bali. Złapał Ichigo i zaczął go ściskać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strony 12-17''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 379, strony 17-19 thumb|190px|left|Yammy przeszkadzający Byakuyi i Zarakiemu Uratowali go Byakuya (który użył Sōkatsui) i Kenpachi (który odciął jedną z nóg).Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strony 19-23 Gdy Zaraki atakował Kurosakiego, uderzył go Yammy. Kiedy zobaczył, że Kenpachi wstaje, zaczął uderzać pięściami. Zaraki oczywiście był "wniebowzięty" walką, gdyż cały czas się uśmiechał. Arrancar zaczął naciskać na kapitana, ale ten w ogóle się nie przejmował. Zaraki odciął mu palce i ciął go w głowę. Llargo był zdenerwowany i coraz bardziej wściekle atakował. Skarcone to zostało poprzez odcięcie jego nóg.Bleach manga; Rozdział 380, strony 7-11 Yammy dalej walczy, choć był już "prawie martwy", jak myślał kapitan 11 Dywizji. Kiedy Zaraki i Byakuya zaczęli walczyć przeciwko sobie, Yammy się "obudził" i im przeszkodził. Obaj go tnęli w twarz. Nagle się podniósł i zaczął się powiększać.Bleach manga; Rozdział 381, strony 9-12 thumb|right|190px|Pokonany Yammy Llargo Ostatecznie Zaraki jest znudzony walką z Yammym i pyta Byakuyę, czy nie wykończyłby go. Po pewnej wymianie zdań kłócą się kto powinien go zabić, a w między czasie Llargo wstaje i odpala swoje Cero w stronę kapitanów, zmuszając ich do współpracy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 382, strony 8-19 Udaje mu się przetrwać połączony atak Bankai Byakuyi i umiejętności szermierczych Kenpachiego. Jego sfrustrowanie powoduje wzrost jego objętości i masy ciała, przechodząc w drugi etap swojego Resurrección. Po przemianie radzi im, aby użyli środków, jakich użyliby na końcu walki. Tłumaczy, że jego Ira nie tylko powiększyła jego umiejętności fizyczne, ale także jego gniew. Potem mówi, że nawet w takim stanie zdenerwowania zadba oto, aby czekała ich bolesna i upokarzająca porażka.Bleach manga; Rozdział 383, strony 6-8 Mimo swoich nowych umiejętności przegrywa z Shinigami. Krótko przed śmiercią podchodzi do niego jego pies i zastanawia się, dlaczego jego pan leży i jest ciężko ranny, po czym ten umiera.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422, strony 5-8 Moce i Umiejętności Gniew wywołany powiększeniem cielesnym: Yammy jest jedynym z Espady, gdzie jego Reiryoku jest dopuszczalne podczas spania i jedzenia, czyli nagromadzeniem sporej ilości i czasu. W ten sposób ma rezerwy mocy, które może uwolnić podczas Resurrección, wtedy też zmienia się jego numer. Gniew nie zwiększa jego masy cielesnej ani fizycznej, co pozwala na natychmiastowe zmiany zarówno w jego wielkości i siły.Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 9-17 * Zwiększona siła: Yammy posiada nadludzką siłę na takim poziomie, że jego najprostsze działania mogą spowodować ogromne zniszczenia. Z łatwością unieszkodliwił Chada mający "Brazo Derecha de Gigante", gdzie prawie zniszczył jego prawe ramię.Bleach manga; Rozdział 191, strona 18 Bez trudu przebił się przez kopuły Las Noches. Z dużą siłą trzepnął Menoly o ścianę kopuł.Bleach manga; Rozdział 342, strony 1-19 190px|thumb|right|Reiatsu Yammy'ego * Zwiększona moc duchowa: W normalnej formie, ciśnienie duchowe Yammy'ego jest wystarczająco wysokie, aby zarejestrować się jako Arrancar na poziomie Espady, ale nie jest tak wysokie jak u innych członków, ze względu na jego stan przed uwolnieniem. Ekspert walki wręcz: Chociaż nie pokazał żadnych technicznych umiejętności podczas walk wręcz, jego styl opiera się na awanturniczym rodzaju walk. Czy posiada umiejętności w walce mieczem, nie wiadomo, gdyż nigdy nie używa Zanpakutō w walce. Jego umiejętności w walce wręcz w połączeniu z jego ogromną siłą, czynią go niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 191, strony 1-18 Hierro: Yammy jako pierwszy Arrancar oraz Espada zaprezentował Hierro. Yoruichi Shihōin na chwilę pozbawiła Yammy'ego przytomności, ale otrzymała lekkie obrażenia na lewym ramieniu spowodowane przez jego Hierro. Jego pancerna skóra jest wystarczająco duża, aby strzała Uryū się odbiła. Przeżył także wybuch miny Mayuriego.Bleach manga; Rozdział 343, strony 17-19 Jest w stanie wytrzymać technikę Ishidy - Sprenger, bez żadnych szkód.Bleach anime; Odcinek 269, odbywa się to tylko w anime frame|right|Yammy używający Gonzui Gonzui: Yammy wykorzystuje unikalną zdolność wysysania dusz ludzi. Uważa to za formę "spożywania" aktywnych dusz i zbiera je przez usta. Ludzie o niskim Reiryoku mają dla niego straszny smak. Jego wpływ obejmuje szeroki obszar, ale ludzie o nawet nieznacznym Reiryoku (np. Tatsuki Arisawa) są w stanie mu się oprzeć. Yammy jest jednym Arrancarem, który wykazał tę zdolność.Bleach manga; Rozdział 191, strony 8-10 i 11-13 Cero: Może wytworzyć czerwone, potężne Cero z ust, jak każdy Hollow wysokiej klasy i Arrancar.Bleach manga; Rozdział 194, strony 9-12 Bala: Yammy również używa Bale, które wystrzeliwuje z pięści. Są one słabsze od Cero, ale za to szybsze. Wystrzeliwuje je w krótkim odstępie czasu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 234, strony 11-12 Garganta: Garganta to sposób w jaki Arrancarzy i Puści podróżują do i z Hueco Mundo. Polega ona na otwarciu ściany oddzielającej światy odsłaniając tunel gwałtownie wirującej energii. Następnie trzeba ją skupić i utwardzić w celu utworzenia ścieżki, po której można przejść. Yammy pokazał tą technikę podczas pierwszej inwazji Arrancarów na miasto Karakura. Zanpakutō ; po hiszpańsku "Złość", a japońsku "Zła Bestia": uchwyt jest czerwony, a osłona to zaokrąglony prostokąt o dwóch występach po każdej stronie. 190px|thumb|right|Ira * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest .Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strona 12 Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów, Yammy zostaje otoczony bardzo intensywnym, czerwoną mocą duchową i rośnie do monstrualnej wielkości przypominając japońskie kaiju. Jego grzbiet czaszki stał się bardziej widoczny i wystający. Mają kolor fioletowo-szary i rozciąga się na tył głowy. Jego fragmenty maski znajdują się na żuchwie. Czerwone oznaczenia koło uszu rozciągają się do oczu i przypominają płomienie. Większość jego ciała jest w kolorze brązowym. Ciało zmienia się drastycznie, tułów w znacznej mierze jest taki sam. Nogi przypominające słonia są ze sobą połączone jak gąsienica. Nóg jest osiem i są przytwierdzone to korpusu białym pancerzem prowadzonym do ogona, który wygląda jak u Ankylozaura. Na każdą nogę przypadają trzy duże palce, które rozciągają się od przodu do tyłu nogi. Ma na grzbiecie pięć cylindrycznych rur. Z łokci wystaje jedna fioletowo-szara rura. na przedramieniu ma pięć czarnych, zaokrąglonych guzików.Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Odcinek 273''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 381, strona 9 W tej formie jego numer 10, zmienia się na 0, przy czym 1 znika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 13-17 : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: Jego możliwości fizyczne zostają zwiększone do nieokreślonej stawki po uwolnieni. frame|right|Cero :* Cero: Gdy jest w uwolnionej formie, jego Cero staje się o wiele skuteczniejsze. Tworzy je otwierając usta. Zakres jest bardzo szeroki, prawdopodobnie z jego wzrostem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 382, strony 13-15 :* Wzmocniona Bala: Ta technika staje się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna i skuteczniejsza. Jest w stanie "odepchnąć" Ichigo i rozwalić część pola bitwy w tym samym czasie. Jest to proporcjonalnie większe, zgodnie z jego wzrostem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strony 11-12 i 14 :* Wzmocnione Hierro: Jego Hierro jest znacznie twardsze. Wydaje się, że wychodzi z różnych ataków bez szwanku w walce z Rukia, Renjim i Sado. Yammy tylko poczuł lekki ból po uderzeniu Kidō z bliskiej odległości.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strona 4 Choć jest lekko oszołomiony, to ładował swoje Cero, które eksplodowało w ustach po uderzeniu Getsugą Tenshō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strony 10-11 Ichigo po założeniu maski uderzył w szyję Yammy'ego Getsugą, ale i wtedy wyszedł tylko z lekką raną.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strona 9 Wziął również na siebie atak La Muerte z "Brazo Izquierda del Diablo", lecz też nie miał obrażeń.Bleach anime; Odcinek 273, odbywa się to tylko w anime :* Zwiększona siła: Po uwolnieniu jego siła wzrasta. Wysyła dwóch przeciwników na bardzo duże odległości przy użyciu niewielkiego wysiłku.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strona 1 Siła Yammy'ego jest tak duża, że kiedy rzucił Rukią, ta nie mogła nic zrobić, ze względu na ogromny opór powietrza.Bleach manga; Rozdział 378, strona 5 Potrafi się z łatwością przegryźć przez struktury.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strona 8 Bez wysiłku obił atak Sado w Brazo Derecha de Gigante. :* Zwiększona moc duchowa: Podczas uwolnienia, jego duchowe ciśnienie gwałtownie wzrasta. Stwierdza, że wśród Espady jest najsilniejszy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 379, strona 10 Był wstanie wykorzystać Reiatsu do zniszczenia niektórych elementów otoczenia. Jego moc duchowa jest koloru pomarańczowoczerwonego. thumb|right|190px|Druga forma :* Rozwścieczona forma: Yammy wyjaśnia, że jego wściekłość uwalnia siłę gdy staje się wściekły. Kiedy gniew Yammy'ego osiąga pewien poziom, może zmienić swoją formę Resurrección. Po objęciu tej formy, maska zmienia totalnie wygląd. Maska zostaje odrestaurowana, a wszystkie poprzednie urazy znikają. Czarne punkty na plecach idą aż przez całe plecy, a na nich widnieją dwa potężne rogi. Zyskuje również rogi na głowie przypominające płomienie. Nogi ma owłosione, ręce przypominają goryla, a ogon również dostaje owłosienia. Stracił również zestaw nóg.Bleach manga; Rozdział 383, strony 3-8 Zwierzę thumb|right|190px|Pies Yammy'ego Podczas odpoczynku w swojej kwaterze, wkrótce po wyruszeniu Aizena do Karakury, widać Yammy'ego z małym psem. Pies szczeka, przez co obudził swojego pana. Yammy mówi mu, żeby się zamknął i rzuca kość. Espada stwierdził następnie, że czas na zabawę i wyszedł z kwatery wraz z psem.Bleach manga; Rozdział 342 Pies pojawia się potem tuż przed śmiercią swojego pana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 422 Cenzura In the anime, due to censorship reasons, when Yammy's arm is reattached and he punches the healer, his action is changed to him slamming her into a wall and grumbling that he should have been able to punch her through it. In the manga, he slams his fist down on her head, causing it to explode, and grumbles that he should have been able to split her in two. However, the dialogue does not change from the manga for the English dub, as he still states that he should have split her in two. In addition, the damage he inflicts on Sado during their first encounter was drastically toned down in the anime. In the manga, Yammy literally torn off Sado's armored arm and broke it into two, while in the anime, his arm merely had several deep cuts in it from Yammy's attack. Występy w innych mediach Yammy appears in many Bleach games, such as Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, Bleach: Heat the Soul 4, Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, and Bleach: Versus Crusade. His Zanpakutō wasn't released prior to these games, so his release is not in them. The games show that Yammy could shoot out a big red Cero as a type of final attack. In Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, Yammy's release form is available as a separate character rather than a transformation, and he is one of two giant characters introduced to the serii Bleach: Heat the Soul, along with Ayon. However, he is unable to participate in a tag-team and can only be selected as a single character. Additionally, Yammy's release state is only playable on the Las Noches desert stage. Yammy's special attacks in his release state are causing a large fissure which stuns his opponent(s) and fires a Cero vertically, and firing his Cero in a sweeping motion. Though not playable, he appears in Bleach: Soul Resurrección as a boss character in his released state. He is encountered in both story and mission modes. Ciekawostki Cytaty * (Do Ulquiorry) "Kiedyś już tu przyszedłem, z maską na sobie, ale świat ludzi jest bardziej nudny niż pamiętam. Energia duchowa jest tutaj tak cienka, że chyba zaraz się udławię."Bleach manga; Rozdział 191, strona 8 * (Jak powyżej) "Co powinienem zrobić, Ulquiorra? Ta zna parę ciekawych sztuczek. Powinien wypruć z niej flaki, a resztę przynieść Aizen-samie?"Bleach manga; Rozdział 192, strona 15 * (Odnosząc się do Ulquiorry) "Buu. A ja planowałem mu pomóc, kiedy skończę z tymi tutaj. A ten drań umarł..."Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strony 8-9 * (Do Rukii, Sado i Renjiego) "Hmm, nie ma strachu. Będąc tutaj spałem i obżerałem się jak szalony, aby moje Reiatsu wzrosło. I na was, śmiecie, mam je zużyć?!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strona 9 * (Jak powyżej) "Myślisz, że możecie mnie pokonać? Takie małe gówna jak wy? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 354, strona 11 * (Do Ichigo) "Skąd takie zdziwienie? Przyjrzyj się dobrze mojemu numerowi. To zero. Jestem Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo! Żaden Espada, z którym walczyłeś, nie jest silniejszy ode mnie!" * (Do Byakuyi i Zarakiego) "Teraz... sprawcie bym był zły, bardziej zły. To tylko uczyni waszą śmierć jeszcze bardziej upokarzającą."Bleach manga; Rozdział 383, strona 8 Odniesienia Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Mężczyzna en: